


What's wrong with loving an Ootsutsuki?

by Yuurixvq



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurixvq/pseuds/Yuurixvq
Summary: Hanabi was kidnapped again by Toneri, Wich made her develop new feelings. Years later, she realizes she has a crush on him
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Ootsutsuki Toneri/Hyūuga Hanabi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What's wrong with loving an Ootsutsuki?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've honestly really been interested in this ship, and since it doesn't get any love I wrote this! I hope you like it
> 
> (Chapter set after Hinata wedding)
> 
> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter I: Our Memories

Hanabi sat up from her bed, She has been having these dreams quite a lot ever since she has been kidnapped. She would dream of that Ootsutsuki, Toneri was it? With different scenarios of him with her. Once, on a date. Once, As a married couple. Heck even once as parents! Which kinda scared her, but at the same time made her feel warm and relaxed. But this dream was different. This time she was in a castle, it was the same one she was kidnapped in. Toneri was standing waiting for her. When she had come to him, she looked at him confused, He looked back at her and smiled, answering with, "We'll be meeting soon, I'll be waiting"

Hanabi decided not to tell anyone, although she felt afraid . Considering that their first meeting was not the greatest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days has passed, yet no one came to her and she started thinking it was just her imagination.

Hanabi had heard a loud thud outside of her room. She glanced quickly at the clock, it was 4 am, which meant none of the hyuuga were awake now. She got up and walked outside with her kunai in her hand. She started looking around the Hyūuga Compound, until she reached the garden. Hanabi was standing pretty far, and she was half asleep. 

She saw a figure on the ground slowly getting up. She started walking over to him. "Wh-who are you?", her eyes slowly started regaining her sight. Her hands started shaking, unable to stop herself. Toneri came. To take her away. Who knows what he wanted this time. Last time he was taking her eyes.

Seeing her body language, Toneri walked closer to her. " Don't worry, I won't hurt you". He walked closer until he held her hand. "I just wanted you to accompany me a little. After all, You've been thinking of me, right?" Hanabi kept staring at the ground. Keep him company? And in which way did he mean it? Could he be wanting to use her? That thought made hanabi shake even more. She was terrified at this point.

Soon she saw everything around her disappear as she appeared on the moon. Her eyes grew wide at the view. The view had relieved her for some of her stress. She was looking at the Earth From the moon. It was beautiful. "Do you like it?" Hanabi nodded slowly. 

she felt her hand getting pulled away. Toneri was taking her inside. She started regaining all her stress. Kami knows what he's gonna do! Toneri started showing her around his castle until one room was left. "And this is your room" . Hanabi looked around the room, it was huge, and luxurious. Just like a Princess's room from a fairy tale. She didn't see anything suspicious or scary. Everything seemed normal. "If you need anything just come to me,I'll be in my room." Said Toneri as he started walking aay

"Wait!" Hanabi said while grabbing his arm. "For how long will I be staying here?! And why exactly?!" "You can stay as long as you like, I just need your company sine I've been lonely. If you don't wanna stay anymore you can tell me and i'll send you back using you space travel ninjutsu" Then he left leaving hanabi to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed, Hanabi kept laying down on her new bed. She was thinking about lots of stuff. She heard a knock on her door, which made her turn to her side. 

"Hanabi, is everything alright?" She didn't feel like replying, and covered herself with the blanket. A moments later, she heard the door open slowly, along with a few steps getting closer. 

She felt some weight on the bed. "Hanabi?" Toneri said while slowly uncovering Hanabi's face. "Why didn't you leave your room at breakfast? There's not a chance you weren't hungry all that time." "I didn't feel like eating.." Hanabi was starving, she hasn't eaten anything ever since last night, but she didn't have courage to get up. And at the wrong time her stomach growled, which made Toneri giggle a bit. 

Hanabi blushed from embarrassment. She grabbed the blanket covering herself even more. Toneri grabbed the blanket and uncovered Hanabi, but this time not only her face. He wanted to look at her. To see what was wrong using his understanding of body language. 

"Hanabi......Are... you afraid of me?" Hanabi felt pain in his voice. As if he was rejected. Which kinda made her feel bad, although she shouldn't considering he kidnapped her. She sat up and looked at him, "I'm just....Lost in thought.." She looked aside, "I guess I'm a bit scared.."

"You have the right to be scared, I took you from your own home at an early hour. I wouldn't lame you.....but..." Toneri took Hanabi's hands as he looked at her with a bit of a hurt expression. "I would...love for you to forget about the past me and start a new page for out friendship. I'm sorry for kidnapping you before."

Hanabi felt Bad, no actually, REALLY bad. She thought he wanted to use her, while all he wanted was love, as in friendly love. She removed her hand from his and hugged him. "Alright, I'll give you a second chance" Toneri smiled faintly as he hugged back.

"So? Aren't you gonna eat? It's bad to starve yourself" Toneri got up leaving her room. He came with a tray and sat down back next to her. He took one of the croissants on the plate and put it close to her mouth. Hanabi was shocked, Toneri, the Ootsutsuki who kidnapped her before for her eyes, was willing to be her friend and was gonna feed her?! She opened her mouth biting it. 

Hanabi had liked how it felt, how he apologized, how it felt when she hugged him, how he was worried about her, how he fed her. She didn't understand the feeling, But she felt warm and happy with him.

Then Hanabi remembered, her Father and sister must be really worried. She looked back at Toneri. "Toneri, what about Hinata and Father?" "Don't worry I sent them a message about your stay" Hanabi smiled at him, She had started getting used to him. and she wasn't willing to leave soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks passed, Hanabi had gotten used to Toneri. They talked, laughed, and she even sometimes teased him. She knew her sister was probably still worried. And especially her father. She watched the earth from her room, she missed her family.

Toneri walked over to Hanabi, noticing her expression. "Do you miss them?"Hanabi replied with a nod. "Leave then, i'll send you back." Hanabi looked back at him. "but what about you? won't you be lonely?'' He looked back at her and smiled. "Honestly I didn't you would stay this long. So i don't mind" There was a long pause. 

Hanabi got up and held Toneri's hands. "Why not come there" Toneri's eyes widended. Was she really telling an Ootsutsuki to go back to Earth, even though probably all them hate them. '' but Hanabi-'' "You can get an apartement, Use a fake name,change your appearance,And i'll just tell Father and Hinata i'm Leaving for a mission" "And what if they-" "find out? then its my fault. i don't want you to be lonely" I grab his hand and drag him to his room, "Pack up" "but-" "no buts". Hanabi went to her room grabbing her stuff. Toneri had given her clothes so she wouldn't wear the same thing. She removed the clothes Toneri gave her and wore her old ones. She put on her shoes and walked to the door.

Later, Toneri Also came, he held her hand. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was on earth again. "Now, I Remembered I had an extra apartment, I could take you there but, can you use a transformation jutsu?" "Hai?" "Can you turn into just a normal person?" Toneri raised his hand to his face. Poof! And there he was looking like another person. "Great! Now can you wait here?" He nodded. 

She ran back to the Hyūuga Compound, only to be tackled by her older sister. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" "I'm fine Hinata!" Hinata pulled away from her and looked at her. There tears technically streaming down like a waterfall on Hinata's face. Hanabi wiped her sister's tears. "He didn't hurt me, I'm fine, and besides I can protect myself all right" ,"I'll go bring Father!" Hinata ran inside, she ran with Hiashi back to Hanabi. Hiashi hugged Hanabi, and soon all the Hyūuga were hugging her. "Can all of you stop?" Hanabi said, moving a bit away from them. 

"I actually need to go somewhere" Hinata turned her gaze to Hanabi confusingly, "But you just arrived!" Hanabi held her sister's hands carefully, "Don't worry, Nee-san, I'll be okay. And I promise I'll come back at night" Hinata nodded slowly, as Hanabi left her hands

Hanabi ran to her room and grabbed the keys for the apartment, she then ran out of the Hyūuga Compound waving at everyone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi reached Toneri as she grabbed him from his arm, "Now c'mon, I'll show you your new home!" She said running while holding his arm.

'So energetic, which I can admit is cute' Toneri thought, smiling faintly at his thought. Toneri admired Earth's beauty, it was truly amazing, he understood now just why Hinata and Naruto wanted to protect it. He was fool when he tried to destroy it. Lost in his thoughts, Toneri hadn't noticed that they have already arrived. "Toneri? Are you okay?" He nodded in response.

Toneri looked around at the outside of the apartment, it wasn't bad, although he thought his castle was better. Hanabi unlocked the apartment, it was normal sized, with two bedrooms and all the other important stuff needed in a home. As he was about to walk in, Hanabi bent down to his feet waving her finger in a 'no, no' way. "Unlike your castle, you can't walk in here with your shoes." Toneri bent down as he removed them. 

Hanabi, whom had already taken of her boots, was walking around the apartment. She took Toneri's bag and helped him organize the place. "You can release the jutsu now, only use it when other people will see you" Toneri poofed back to his normal form and laid down on his bed. He wasn't used to anything that was on Earth, so he knew it was gonna be hard. Hanabi, on the other hand, was looking in Toneri's clothes. She had only seen him wearing the same one so she was interested. "Hey, could you put this on?" Toneri sat up, and took the outfit, he went to the bathroom and put it on.

When Hanabi saw him, she could've sworn that she felt hot. "You look great!" Toneri just smiled back. "But honestly, you always look better than me Hanabi" Hanabi blushed, covering face "Of course not!". Soon, they both were teasing each other.

Hanabi, who was losing in the teasing game, and was determined to win decided to do something she knew would make her win. She sat up closer to him to then point where their faces were millimeters apart. She moved closer and pecked him on the lips , leaving his face completely red. She stared laughing, her plan had worked, although she felt like it wasn't only her determination for wining was the thing that pushed her to do that. 

Hanabi glanced at the clock noticing it was almost midnight. 'Crap!' She got up quickly and put on her shoes. "Sorry Toneri! I have to go!" She said running out of the apartment, leaving Toneri confused.

What was that feeling?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day by day, Hanabi would visit Toneri and talk to him, she would play to him, or even tease more especially with kisses. They would hang out for hours and hours. It honestly made Toneri happy. She actually cared about him!

Hanabi also enjoyed the visits, although, she started getting flustered when she was with him or even stutter. She didn't understand what that feeling was.

Today, like any other day, Hanabi was coming to visit Toneri. She walked to the door when she heard bags being opened. She knocked at the door.

Toneri opened up with a serious look in his eyes, he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, "I have to go" Hanabi looked back at him, eyes wide open. "But why?!" "Apparently all surviving members of the Ootsutsuki are meeting, it looks like something bad is happening." "What is?" "Long story short. I can't come back soon. This will probably take ten or more years. I'm not sure" 

' ten or more years? without him...?' Hanabi felt her heart break, she wasn't gonna see him, for who know how long. She started tearing up, hoping Toneri would notice. He looked back at her and hugged, "I'm sorry, I know you've grown attached to me..." He looked down at her and gave her kiss, not just a peck but an actual kiss. She didn't even know he could do that.

Toneri held his stuff as he opened a portal and walked in it. 

Hanabi felt broken...way too broken. She went back to Hyūuga Compound, As she ran to her room and slammed herself on the bed. She layed down crying, She knew now, She wanted him more than anyone. She wanted him back...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Would love if I got some comments! I hope my shitty writing wasn't annoying.


End file.
